finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hardedge
The Hardedge is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is a sword, more often than not, a greatsword. A hard-hitting weapon, it is usually a weaker or average weapon in among the other swords in its class. It often confers an immunity to Doom. Appearances Final Fantasy VII The Hardedge is a weapon for Cloud. It can be bought in Junon (disc 1) and Gongaga (all discs) for 1,500 gil, and stolen from a SOLDIER:3rd during the visit to Shinra Headquarters. It has Attack power of 32, Hit rate of 96, Magic power of 6, and normal Materia growth with four Materia slots, two of them linked. The blade has the kanji written on it, a Japanese term for "cutting into two with a single stroke". Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Final Fantasy XV Greatswords can be equipped by Noctis and Gladiolus. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Hardedge is a greatsword and has the special effect of nullifying Doom and is equippable by Soldiers and Paladins. It adds 42 to Attack and teaches no abilities. It can be obtained by raising Smithing to level 5 or as a random reward for completing a mission. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Hardedge is a greatsword which provides +46 Attack and immunity to the Doom status. It teaches Tenacity to Ravagers and Charge! to Lanistas, and can be bought for 5,400 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Zodiac Ore, Great Serpent's Fang, and Danbukwood. Final Fantasy Type-0 Hardedges are a pair of handguns for King. They provide 12 Attack Power and can be bought in the town of Cetme for 2,000 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Hardedge is the second weakest greatsword, giving a 10% physical damage increase. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 1,830 gil, a Longsword, a Gale Shard, and Transmogridust x2. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Hardedge is a level 1 greatsword that provides +20 Attack, -2 Defense, and +3% Physical Damage. It can be obtained by trading 9,300 gil, a Longsword, and a Mithra Tooth. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Hardedge is one of Cloud's unlockable weapons, and resembles the weapon's appearance from Final Fantasy VII. It can be obtained either by random chance when redeeming a Treasure token, or by purchasing them from the Shop for 7,200 Gil. Like all other characters' weapons, having it equipped carries no advantages or disadvantages. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Hardedge grants +1 to Attack. It can be equipped by Knight, Mystic Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Cloud, Squall, Seifer, Steiner, and Vaan. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Cloud_motorcycle.jpg|Cloud with the Hardedge. PAD Cloud bike artwork.png|Cloud with the Hardedge for Puzzle & Dragons. Hardedge-ffvii-cloud.png|In-game model from Final Fantasy VII. FFTA Hardedge.PNG|''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Hardedge FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Dissidia2015Hardedge.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. DFFOO Hardedge (VII).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Hardedge Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Hardedge SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Hardedge SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Hardedge FFVII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Hardedge FFVII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Hardedge FFVII UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFAB Hardedge FFVII UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+). FFAB Hardedge DFF CR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR+) DFF. Hardedge ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Hardedge FFXV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXV. FFRK Hardedge FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFTA. Category:Greatswords